When HurriDreams come true
by Lita-Hardy
Summary: *NOW COMPLETED* Mercys new in the wrestling business and has already made some enemies....but along with enemies come life long friends, and even love......PG13 for swearing at the moment....
1. The Trial Match

Distribution: Well, since this story is my first fic and it sucks ;) I don't know why you would want to take it, but..if you really want it ASK first please  
  
Disclaimer: Like many, I unfortunately don't own the WWE or any of the wrestlers in this story. The only person I own (that's in the story..) is Mercy  
  
OK..on with the story!  
  
:*: = Mercy's Thoughts  
  
~*~  
  
Mercy Pushed open a set of thick metal doors at the back end of the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin her home town. Instantly she was overwhelmed by hordes of rushing camera men, sound crews, and lighting crews. Not to mention some of the superstars that, what seemed like just last week, Mercy had only been watching on T.V. Now, here they were, inches away from her. The superstar she knew as "Test", Andrew Martin, smiled at her as he hurried past. Mercy smiled back and headed down on of the long hallways seeking out Vince MacMahn himself.  
  
::KNOCK KNOCK::  
  
"Come in!" Came the voice from behind the door. The voice, recognizably, belonged to the owner of the WWE, Vince MacMahn. Mercy walked through the doorway and he greeted her with a hand shake and grin.  
  
"Now, Mercy, we have many reasons to hire you right away, but we would still like to see you in a trial match to make sure you're absolutely ready."  
  
"Yes sir, I understand," She replied shakily.  
  
::later::  
  
Mercy sat in the locker room which was empty since she had arrived hours earlier then the other talent roster to prepare mentally for her trial match. Vince had pretty much gave her the sign that she was good to go..all she had to do is have a good match.  
  
"PLEASE let me have a good match!" She said to herself.  
  
~Trial match~  
  
"Ok Mercy, just relax and have a good time."  
  
:*: RELAX?! Have a GOOD time?! How the hell am I supposed to relax when I have Vince MacMahn watching my EVERY move during this match? Not to mention I'm going against Amy Dumas (lita). Yah buddy, if you were in my position right now I'm sure you wouldn't be all that calm.:*:  
  
"Don't worry girl, I'll go easy on yah." Amy said with a wink. Feeling somewhat reassured, Mercy began her "match". It was showing basic holds and reversals, but no one would win. Near the end of the trial Vince asked if she had a move in mind for her finisher.  
  
"Well, sort of."  
  
"Well, let's see what you've got so far."  
  
"All right." Mercy was nervous as hell as she climbed the turnbuckle shaking all over as she go to the top. She turned to face the ring. Jumping off the turn-buckle, she did a summersault/frog splash on Amy. Thankfully, the move was executed perfectly. Mercy heard clapping and looked up to see Vince, standing along side Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, and "The Hurricane" Shane Helms.  
  
  
  
- So, what da ya think so far? I'd love to get some reviews, and I promise that the next chapters get better (and remember, this is my first fic so be nice ;) 


	2. Welcome to the family

Clapping for her?! 'Wow' was all that she could think. These four people standing outside of the ring, five with 'Lita' were Mercy's idols and they were clapping....for her! She blushed slightly as she hopped out of the ring to shake all of their hands.  
  
"That was really impressive." Shane said as she went to shake his hand.  
  
"It really wasn't that great." Mercy said, not quit used to receiving complements such as this, especially that of a WWE superstar's.  
  
"No, it really was."  
  
"Thanks." She was pretty sure by this time her face was a nice bright shade of red. Mercy hurried back stage and changed before anyone could say anything more. When she was done Mercy decided to take herself on a little "tour" of the backstage area until the show started. Vince had invited her to stay and enjoy the rest of the night, so that's just what she had planned to do.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
* "Who does she think she is?!?! Going out there and acting like she knows what she's doing. And showing off in front of Shane! MY Shane! Well, if it's Shane she wants, she'll have to go through me to get him!" *  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey, Mercy!" Came a yell from behind her. It was Amy running down the hallway with a huge grin on her face. "Guess who has a job with the WWE?!" She asked in a sing-songy voice.  
  
"No!?" Mercy said not believing what she was hinting at. All she did was shake her head yes. "No shit?!?! Oh MY GOD!" She screamed, pretty much attracting attention from anyone who was standing nearby.  
  
:*:'Like I care! I had just gotten a job in the WWE damnit! No chance in hell I'm NOT gonna scream':*:  
  
Mercy and congratulated her telling her that I definitely deserved it.  
  
"Thank you so much!" She said  
  
"No problem, now, let's go start introducing you to some of the people who will be becoming your 'family' soon."  
  
"Sure, that would be great."  
  
"Great! Let's go."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"First up...Mercy, this is Jeff and Matt.whom I'm sure you know."  
  
"Yup, nice to meet you.again." Mercy said shaking their hands.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Mercy." Jeff said. "And amazing job on your match. You'll fit in great around us."  
  
"you mean doing dumb shit like jumping off fifteen foot ladders and practically killing herself every time she steps into the ring? I don't think so! This is one friend of mine that ISN'T going to practically kill herself on a regular basis."  
  
"Over protective, are we?" Mercy jadedly asked Amy.  
  
"Get used to it," Matt said with a grin, "she's always like this. She gets scared when we walk across the street on our own..OW!" Matt yelped as Amy hit him over the back of the head. "What was that for?!"  
  
"You know the only reason I worry is because I don't want to see you hurt."  
  
"That may be true, but you sure do INFLICT a lot of pain on us!" Jeff said instinctively jumping out of reach of Amy.  
  
"Jeffery Hardy, what the hell did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing, I sear. Only that you may be a little over protective, and..you beat us." Jeff said putting on the most hilarious puppy dog eyes Mercy'd ever seen.  
  
"Ohh, Jeff, you are so dead!" Amy said grabbing a water bottle with a squirt top from the kooler in the locker room and began chasing Jeff around with it.  
  
"Ohh! That's cold!" Came occasional outburst from Jeff. Soon he got hold of another water bottle and the roles reversed with Amy running from Jeff.  
  
"Maaatttttt!" Screamed Amy. Matt grabbed a bottle and chased after Jeff, making it now a two on one attack. Mercy stood to the side laughing so hard she felt as though her sides would split open.  
  
"O my god, this is too funny!" She said. Then Mercy saw Matt and Amy had Jeff at "Gun point" and he was backing up near the wall she was on. He turned to face her with a pleading look on his face. Mercy winked at him and he gave her a quick smile before handing her his water bottle and turning to face Lita and Matt who were now getting closer to Jeff. She took the water bottle and stood behind Jeff. When Matt and Amy saw what she was going to do they dropped their water bottles and grinned at her. Jeff, wondering why they had stopped, turned around and at that instant Mercy sprayed Jeff soaking him from head to foot! 


	3. Becoming Them

"Meeerrrrrcccyyyyyy!" He Jeff yelled while getting sprayed with the ice cold water. At this point Shane (Helms) entered the room.  
  
"Shane! Buddy! Help!" Shane came running over chasing Mercy away.  
  
"Get her Shane!" Shane was catching up to Mercy fast so she headed out the looker room door and down the hill into the parking lot. She hid behind one of the snow drifts and waited. Shane came running out of the arena doors. He stopped, catching his breath with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Now.where did she run to." Mercy packed a ball of snow in her hands and got ready. She aimed and threw the snow-ball hitting Shane directly in the back of the head.  
  
"Oh, you are gonna get it now girl."  
  
"Ahhh!" Shane started to chase Mercy once again, but this time, he caught her. Grabbing on to her by wrapping his arms around her waste he lifted Mercy up an layed her over his shoulder and started to head back in side.  
  
"Shane! Put me down right now!"  
  
"Not until I get you back for that little snow ball incident that occred."  
  
"Please, Shane, I'm so sorry, just.LET ME GO!" Mercy pleaded. Shane stopped to think a minute.  
  
"Weelllll...I guess I could let you go.."  
  
"Yes! PLEASE! I'll doing anything if you just let me down." Shane set her down gently and stifled a laugh.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"You better be careful with what you say.you'll do ANYTHING???? Hmmmm.."  
  
"Hey! I don't have to watch what I say, you just have to get your mind out of the gutter!"  
  
"Well, ya gotta admit, that comment just had to be taken pervertedly." Shane said with a grin.  
  
"Ya, ya."Mercy said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, truce?" Shane Held out his hand. Mercy shook it smiling. "Truce."  
  
"Good, now let's go back in, I'm freezing." Shane gave her puppy dog eyes and Mercy laughed.  
  
"O, so you're not so tuff, are you?"  
  
"Hey! I'm tough.it's just that not all of us are from Wisconsin where -3 degrees Fahrenheit is considered "a little chilly"."  
  
"O, right,..come on, let's go." Shane slipped his arm around Mercy's uncovered shoulders and let her towards the back entrance door." 


	4. Phoenix

"I can't believe just this morning I was waking up getting ready to come tryout, and now I'm with "Hurricane Helms" living my "Hurri-Dreams"." Mercy said.  
  
"Well, you definitely are one sweet, talented "Hurri-chick" who definitely deserves what she has gotten." Shane said with a smile.  
  
"So, tell me Shane-Shane, is the "Hurri-hunk" taken?" Mercy got up the nerve to ask.  
  
"No, I'm not actually, but others may tell you differently."  
  
"O, such as?" She questioned.  
  
"O, no one, just this one chic who believes I'm still "hers" so to say. She's just a major "Hurri-bitch"."  
  
"Mercy laughed. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yah, I'm sure you'll be meeting her anytime now."  
  
"O, can't wait.." Mercv said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Later that night  
  
"I'm gonna go grab a soda, anyone want anything?" Mercy offered.  
  
"No thanks." Said all the guys and Amy in unison.  
  
"Alrighty, be right back." As Mercy walked down the hall she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"Hey Mercy, ya think you're so cool? Ya think that your moves in the ring will make a certain "superhero" look your way? Well Think again! You're goin' to have to walk through the fire to get the respect that you THINK you deserve! And believe me, you're going to get burned."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Phoenix, and I know who you are.you're the little bitch who's trying to take Shane away from me!"  
  
"Whoa, hold on "phoenix", I'm not trying to take anything from anyone. Besides, Shane is no ones property."  
  
"Oh, we'll see about that. I have to go, but I'm SURE we'll run into each other soon. Until then, stay away from Shane!" And with that Phoenix strutted away leaving Mercy standing alone in the middle of the hall.  
  
"Hey Mercy!" Mercy spun around to find Shane walking down the hall towards her. "Whatcha doin? You left to get something to drink ten minutes ago."  
  
"Oh, one of the chics here thought they'd introduce themselves." Mercy said with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Oh.let me guess, you've met Phoenix then?"  
  
"That I have. She's quite a character."  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Come on, let's get back, Raw is about to start." The two walked arm in arm back towards the locker room much to the dismay of Phoenix who looked on from down the corridor.  
  
"Oh no no no Shane. You've given your little friend Mercy some BAD advice. NEVER ignore what Phoenix has to say." And with that she walked off, revenge on her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________ What do ya think? Come on people, I know it's short but please !! REVIEW!! And no flames please. 


	5. First Match

~3 weeks later~  
  
"Don't worry Merc-girl. You're gonna do GREAT."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure.." Mercy mumbled.  
  
"Oh, come on Mercy, I know it's Phoenix and she's pretty much been stalking you for the time you've been here, but trust me her bark is worse than her bite."  
  
"Yah."  
  
"Come on you should be excited! This *is* your first televised WWE match."  
  
"You're right." Mercy said with a grin. All of a sudden Mercy's theme song, "This Life" by Primer 55, came on over the tron. "Alirght, I guess this is it." Mercy sighed.  
  
"You'll do great, I know it." Shane said giving her a quick hug. "Now get going." Mercy sighed once more trying to get rid of the giant butterflies swarming in her stomach. She walked through the curtain area wearing her black flare pants and black tank top. It was amazing to hear the deafening applause.  
  
"Wow, I guess people do watch the Indys.." She muttered to herself.  
  
"Making her way to the ring weighing in at 125 pounds. From Milwaukee, Wisconsin, Mercy!" Mercy got in to the ring and took the microphone form her good friend Lillian. "Good luck Merc." She whispered.  
  
"Thanks." Waiting for her music to dye down along with the applause Mercy paced the ring. When the noise had diminished Mercy put the microphone to her lips and spoke.  
  
"Phoenix. You came out her last week on Raw *complaining* about the "weak" competition in the back? Well, now you've got some *real* competition. Once you've fought Mercy, you'll think about what you say more carefully."  
  
"I think newcomer Mercy just issued a challenge to Phoenix." Commentator JR said.  
  
"I believe so. That might not have been the smartest move. Especially for someone so new to the business," Said his partner Jerry Lawler.  
  
"You're right about that King, but we still don't know if Phoenix is even accepting the challenge yet." Right after JR finished talking the lights went out and flames shot up on the sides of the ramp. Phoenix's music played and she cam down the ramp with a look that said "die" all over again. "It looks like she just has."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
5 minutes later the match had ended and Mercy was getting helped backstage by two refs.  
  
"Mercy! Oh my god! I saw what happened out there. Phoenix is going to pay!"  
  
"Shane, really, calm down."  
  
"No, I say what she did. She pushed you right off the ring and the ref didn't even SEE the chair."  
  
"Shane! I'm ok! I just have a minor headache." She said wobbling a bit. Mercy put her hand to her head when suddenly everything went black.  
  
  
  
What do u think? Review review review!! 


	6. Xtreme-affect

Mercy awoke to the beeping and squawking of machines in a brightly lit room.  
  
"Where am I.." She groaned groggily. Rubbing her head she moaned slightly remembering distinctly a chair smashing against her skull and the black abyss that followed. There was a knock at the door that made Mercy cringe. The headache she had was painfully huge.  
  
"Come in." Mercy said. A nurse in white cotton pants and matching shirt poked her head in the door.  
  
"Are you up for any visitors ma'am?"  
  
"Mercy! Thank God you're ok!" Shane was the first by her side pushing aside the nurse along with Jeff, Matt, and Amy who had also come to visit. Mercy couldn't help but smile at what looked like a totally different Shane. Frazzled hair, rumpled cloths, and un-shaven face.  
  
"Gee Shane, I know I've been in the hospital for a *whole* day and I haven't been there to help you, but da-yum! You look like shit!" Mercy said smiling.  
  
"Oh." Shane said surprised at Mercy's energy.  
  
"Shane, I got hit in the head with a chair and fainted, not ran over by a car. I'm ok, don't worry."  
  
"I think it's a little too late to tell him that Merc," Jeff chimed in. "He's been keeping us awake the last 24 hours with his pacing the hotel rooms. I swear to god if he would've come into my room one more time to see if I'd heard anything he'd be joining you in the hospital." Jeff said. Mercy smiled widely. She was so glad they'd all come to visit and in a weird way even more glad Shane had worried so much about her.  
  
"You guys are really sweet for coming to visit me. You definitely are making me feel better."  
  
"No problem, besides, it's Wednesday and we don't have any house shows, which means..."  
  
"We're off!" Mercy said finishing Amy's sentence with a sigh of relief.  
  
"When can we get you out of here?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know. Considering I just woke up I haven't really been able to talk with anyone.  
  
"Right.I'll go ask." Matt got up and walked towards the front desk.  
  
"Shane.you've been awfully quiet, what's up?" Mercy questioned.  
  
"Just thinking.ya know, just because Phoenix put you in the hospital once, doesn't mean she won't try it again."  
  
"Shane.stop worrying for a minute or two would ya? I'll be ok! I promise."  
  
"I'm just saying.maybe you should lye low for awhile Merc."  
  
"What? Do you think I can't handle her or something?"  
  
"No.it's just.she's been here longer and she could do a lot of damage...you're..."  
  
"I'm what Shane? Not capable of solving my own problems? Or not as smart and as talented as you maybe?"  
  
"No.that's.that's not what I'm saying.never mind.I.I think I need some air." With that Shane got up and walked out the door and out past a confused Matt who had just re-entered the room.  
  
"What's up with Shane?"  
  
"Don't ask me.." Mercy said annoyed.  
  
"Merc, girl, he's just concerned about you.no need to bite his head off." Amy said softly. Mercy sighed.  
  
"I know. I just..I just want to get out of here."  
  
"Well, good news. I just signed you out so when you're ready, we can leave."  
  
"Great.geeze, I wish Shane would come back so I could apologize."  
  
"Well.he couldn't have gone far. I've go the keys." Matt said with a grin.  
  
"Great, I'll just pack my things and we can go." ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mercy, Jeff, Amy, and Matt walked out in to the parking lot of the hospital to their parking space. Approaching the car Mercy began to snicker. There Shane was, arms crossed, pout expression on his face, blaring the radio.  
  
"Gee.who knew I had such an effect on him." Mercy said walking to the car.  
  
"You don't know the half of how much you affect him girl." Amy who was a few feet behind her said to herself with a sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright! Another chapter.I'm so proud of myself ;) lol. Please REVIEW! 


	7. Plotting

On the way to the hotel Mercy convinced Shane she wasn't horrendously mad at him. He also explained to her why he was so worried about her.  
  
"Mercy, the only reason I'm worried so much about you is I don't want to see you hurt. If you just keep going after Phoenix and not thinking your plans through it'll make it that much easier for her to get you. I never meant for you to think I didn't believe you're capable of it, because I know you are."  
  
"Thanks, Shane. I understand what you mean.how I just need a plan."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ BACK AT THE HOTEL ROOM  
  
"We're back!" Shane yelled as he opened the door and dragged in Mercy's suitcase which he insisted *he* carry. Adam Copeland (Edge) and Jason Reso (Christian) came running in from the a joining room.  
  
"Mercys back! Mercys back!" Edge yelled jumping up and down like a little child.  
  
"Yea!" Yelled Christian.  
  
"You two never cease to amaze me."  
  
"In all seriousness Merc, welcome back." Said Edge, hugging her.  
  
"Thanks..so, who's up for movies and pizza?"  
  
"Me!" They all said.  
  
"Good.you can all help me with my *plotting* then."  
  
"Plotting?" Christian said confused.  
  
"I'll explain, go order some pizza and I'll see what movies are on PPV."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
2 MOVIES AND 3 PIZZAS LATER....  
  
"So, going along with Shane's advice I'm planning before I do something that could get me hurt even more."  
  
"I see.well, just a suggestion, but why don't you enlist in so "help"?"  
  
"Yah.I was thinking that.but none of the guys in the locker room really know me."  
  
"Ah, but you see, you have five perfectly strong and buff guys here as we speak." Shane said flexing his arms.  
  
"Riiiggghhhttt..."  
  
"What?! You don't think we could take on *Phoenix*?!"  
  
"No.it's not that.it's just, the week I first came to the WWE I saw her talking with Brock Lesner and Kurt Angel. We all know Brock is definitely one of the best, and Angel is.well.Angel. He's so sneaky. Who knows who else she'll recruit. You guys will be able to help, but if we really want to keep Phoenix at bay we need some other people."  
  
"Well, Mark (Undertaker) invited us to come to the gym with him this weekend. He'd bet the perfect person to ask."  
  
"Great."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The group of seven (Amy, Matt, Jeff, Jay, Adam, Shane, and Mercy) walked into the local gym ready to recruit people to there "team".  
  
"There's Mark." Shane said pointing."  
  
"Oh no.and there's Phoenix!" Mercy said backing towards the changing room. "I think I'll just duck in here for a sec."  
  
"O, come one, since when has Mercy been afraid of anyone."  
  
"Since Mercy got hit in the head with a steel chair and ended up in the hospital with one hell of a headache."  
  
"As the group walked towards Mark, Mercy continued to hide, or try to hid, from Phoenix's view. She wasn't scared; she was just trying to avoid a confirmation.  
  
"Just what I needed the day after I got out of the hospital."  
  
"Well well well, look who it is!" Mercy cringed and turned around.  
  
"Hi Phoenix."  
  
"I see you're back. How was your visit to the hospital, hmm?" Phoenix snickered. "You bet your ass I'm back."  
  
"Too bad you're gonna be visiting there again sooner than you think."  
  
"I highly doubt that, but *you* may want to look into reserving a room for yourself." Mercy retorted.  
  
Hey Mercy, is Phoenix bothering you?"  
  
"Oh, hey Mark. No, she's leaving now actually." Phoenix knew she could take on Mercy easily, but without Brock or Angel she knew there was no way she'd beat Mark and all Mercy's little friends that came with her. Leaning in, Phoenix spoke with a menacing whisper.  
  
"This isn't even close to over. You can't hide behind your friends all the time. And when you let your guard down, I'll be there, ready to attack and send you back to where you belong. Bed-ridden in a hospital!" Phoenix grabbed her work out bag and walked out of the gym and drove out of the parking lot, tires squealing.  
  
  
  
Another short one. ::yawns:: but I've been up all day working on it.writer's block SUXS! R/R 


	8. No DQ?!?!

Mercy with her "recruit-ies" were standing along side Lillian getting ready fro their big interview.  
  
"Ready Mercy," Asked the camera man.  
  
"You bet." Mercy answered.  
  
"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."  
  
"Mercy, after what Phoenix did to you last Monday night, what do you plan on doing to make sure this won't happen again?"  
  
"Well, Lillian, I've got a *few* friends who'd love to get their hands on Phoenix too." The camera man zoomed out to show Mercy along with Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Jay, Adam, Mark, Chris (Jericho), and Andrew Martin (Test). "You see, eventually all the people you mess with Phoenix, will come back for revenge. You may have Brock and Angel, but you three are nothing compared to us. Now Phoenix, what do you say we have a re-match? One-on-one.for YOU'RE women's championship at Vengeance. Oh, and to make it fair, it'll be a no DQ match. Meaning ANYTHING goes. So bring you're little friends, and that steal chair of yours because come Vengeance, I WILL make you say MERCY!"  
  
"And.cut. Good.let's move on," Said the camera man.  
  
"Alright guys, you all can go back to the locker room. I'm the third match on the card tonight so I expect to see ya all at the curtain five minutes beforehand. You're free till then." All the group headed back to the locker room except Amy.  
  
"Hey, um, Mercy?"  
  
"Yah, Amy?"  
  
"You didn't tell any of us it was gonna be no DQ. Aren't you worried at all what Phoenix is gonna try to do during this match?"  
  
"Well, that's why I have you guys."  
  
"Well.just promise me, you'll re-think this?"  
  
"Well, I'll re-think it, but I doubt I'm going to change my mind."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Latter that night Mercy watched on the monitor as her interview played. She had a huge grin on her face until the camera man zoomed out.  
  
'...re-match? One-on-one.for YOUR'RE woman's championship at Vengeance. Oh, and to make it fair, it'll be a no DQ match. Meaning ANYTHING goes...' at that point Mercy noticed Shane's façade falter. The rest of the interview he didn't seem to be paying attention at all.  
  
"Shit."Mercy knew now why Amy had told her to re-think the no DQ match.  
  
"It was Shane who wanted me to re-think it. He just got Amy to tell me. He didn't want to seem like an overprotective friend. Mercy sighed. "What to do." Mercy walked slowly back to the locker room knowing she'd have to confront Shane before her match if she really wanted him focused and ready to help if needed. On her way back she was side-tracked by something she saw on a monitor. It was Phoenix with Brock and Angel.beating up someone.  
  
"SHANE!" Mercy would've gone at tried to help him if she'd known where he was in the hug arena.and if she wasn't frozen in her place.  
  
"You see this Mercy? You see what we can do? Now, if we can do this to your precious Hurricane, imagine what's gonna come Vengeance. You're going to regret ever messing with Phoenix. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you WILL be burned." Phoenix walked off of the camera's view with her too goons Brock and Angle. Gathering her thoughts Mercy ran into the locker room where she found her team staring at the monitor shock and anger apparent in all there faces. "WHERE IS SHE?!?! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!?!!" Mercy picked up a chair and threw it across the room. "ALL OF YOU! GO FIND HER!!!" Mercy's team rushed out of the room waiting no even to make a plan. Once the left the room Mercy headed out herself. Not to find Phoenix, but Shane.  
  
Mercy searched all over the building. Locker rooms, bathrooms, closets.  
  
"Where is he?!" Mercy heard a moaning coming from the back door of the arena which was propped open.  
  
"SHANE! Oh my god! Why the hell did you go off by your self? You *knew* Phoenix would be after you."  
  
"I needed to clear my mind." Shane groaned as he tried to sit up. Mercy helped him off the ground and back to the locker room.  
  
"Shane, I'm sorry you're upset about the no DQ match, but you don't understand. I've got to do this."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Now don't try arguing bec-...you agree?"  
  
"Yah, Phoenix deserves the punishment you're gonna give her and Vengeance."  
  
"Ok.but, Shane, I don't get it then. Why did you have to clear your head? What's bothering you?"  
  
"Uh...well..um..it's nothing really...just...yah." Shane said his facing turning a nice deep red.  
  
"Ok then Shaney.whatever you say. I gotta go change for my match. You should probably get some ice on your head.looks like Phoenix really did a number on you."  
  
"K, Merc." Mercy smiled and walked into the bathroom to prepare for her match. Shane sighed.  
  
"Why do I have to like you so much.and why do the ones I love always get hurt.."  
  
  
  
R/R! What do ya think? Sorry it's not progressing that fast.blame it on writers block! Grrrrrrrrr. ;) 


	9. More stipulations

BEFORE I BEGIN! ::clears throat:: due to a upcoming vacation to NC this upcoming week, I will not be able to post new chapters for two weeks. I know, I know, you're all sooo so sad ;). Anyways, I'll try to post at least two more chapters and write a lot more on my vacation so when I return I can post A LOT! Alright, now on with chapter nine!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Pre-Match  
  
Mercy arrived at the curtained off area leading to the ramp. This was it. Time for her and her "troops" to shine. Sure, her match tonight wasn't against Phoenix, but she sure as hell was gonna send a message to Phoenix, Angle, and Brock.  
  
A STRONG message.  
  
"Alright everyone, listen up. Phoenix has already taken out one of ours. Don't let what happened to Shane happen to you. Be prepared for anything, but most importantly be prepared to fight. Now let's go." Mercy's music hit and along with the Undertaker, Edge, Christian, Lita, Matt, Jeff, Jericho, and Test she made her way to the ring. She was actually set to go against Bradshaw for the hardcore championship. One title she'd love more than anything to win. She couldn't help but be worried though. Yet, it's wasn't the match she was worried about. Shane had had to stay back in the locker room and she knew Phoenix could easily get to him. She had tried to convince him to go back to the hotel where it was safer but Shane had refused.  
  
"For once I can say this to YOU Mercy, I'll be ok." He had said. She sure hoped so.  
  
"Bradshaw came down the ramp and Mercy snapped back to her senses. She'd have to ignore the feeling of guilt she had about leaving Shane alone if she wanted to win this title. And boy did she wanna win this title. Just to show Phoenix she really was HARDCORE."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mercy had the chair in her hands before she knew what she was doing. Smashing it over Bradshaw's head she heard the sickening thud of metal colliding with skull. Taker snapped her out of the thoughts of the chair shot that SHE had gotten not so long ago.  
  
"GO FOR THE PIN MERCY!"  
  
"1! 2! 3!"  
  
"And your knew WWE Hardcore Champion, MERCY!" All of her friends came into the ring to celebrate Mercy's FIRST title win in the WWE. But the celebration was cut short. Lights dimmed, Pyro exploded, and Phoenix made her way onto the top of the ramp. Taker, Test, and Jericho hopped out of the ring and stood guard in front of the ring.  
  
"Impressive.very impressive. You've got the hardcore championship now. You're a real hero now, huh. But what do ya say we make this match at Vengeance (*note: I know Vengeance has already happened*) just a little more interesting. Since I'm putting *MY* title on the line, why don't you put *yours* on the line too. Me verses you. One-on-one. No DQ. For the change to be woman's champion AND hardcore champion. What do ya think? You up for the challenge, "MERC"?" Mercy grabbed a microphone from Lillian.  
  
"Of course. I can't wait to kick your ass and become the NEW woman's champ. Trust me, you'll regret ever putting that title on the line."  
  
"I highly doubt that. You may have your 'friends' here to help, but I have my help too. You see, not only do I have Brock and Angle here," Phoenix said pointing at the two monsters standing behind her. "But I also have.THEM!" Phoenix pointed towards the ring and Mercy swung around and just narrowly missed a kick to the head. Seven more of Phoenix's new goons. Benoit, Eddie Guerrero, Rave, Steven Richards, William Regal and Jamie Noble. "And you though you had the advantage? Think again!"  
  
A fight began between the two groups, Phoenix's team having a significant advantage. Brock taking care of Taker. Benoit battling with Jericho. Raven and Matt, Steven pounding on Christian, Jamie Noble getting the advantage over Jeff, and Kurt and Eddie taking on Test.  
  
"Well, Mercy, I guess I'll be seeing you at Vengeance." Phoenix said with answer. All of Phoenix's team headed up the ramp leaving Mercy and her team recovering in the ring.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mercy had gotten everyone together and headed back to the locker room. Phoenix's surprise had been a set back, but Mercy's title win had been quit and accomplishment. After Shane had checked to make sure everyone was ok about twenty times they all decided they were gonna show Phoenix that they hadn't been harmed enough not to go out and celebrate Mercy's first title reign. Everyone was feeling better when they went out to a local club. Except for one person. One person who wasn't even in a match that night. Shane had decided he HAD to tell Mercy how he felt. And he had to tell her soon. 


	10. Vengeance is mine!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I said I would post TWO more chapters B 4 I Leave for vacation, but I have temporary writers block and I don't want to write a bad chapter just for the sake of writing a chapter. So I will continue to write these next 13 days I'll be gone. I hope to come back with at least 13 chapters. Till then, CAIO!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Mercy stepped into her private locker room. It was the morning of Vengeance. She'd come bright and early to the arena to prepare physically and mentally for her match that night. There had been so much hype around her match that she was pressured so much to make this a record making unforgettable match. Which meant she had to stay focused on one person, and one person only during her match. She couldn't let her mind wonder to Angle and Brock on the outside of the ring, or the rest of them. And she definitely could not let her mind wonder to how strangely her best friend Shane had been acting lately. It was like one minute he was fine and the next.he was staring off into space thinking about something. Oh well, she would just have to torture Shane into telling what was bothering him later. She had a VERY important night tonight and she'd be damned if she let thoughts cloud her vision. Her vision of double gold.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Shane sat at the desk back at his hotel room.  
  
"If I can't say it to her face, I'll write to her." Shane said to himself  
  
'Dear Mercy,  
  
I know you may think of me as just a close friend, but I don't want you to. I want you to think of me as more then that. I know you may be quit surprised by this. So, give yourself time and respond when you feel you can. And no matter what, I'll always love you.  
  
Your Best Bud, "Shaney" ;)'  
  
"There.now all I have to do is get the courage to send it."  
  
"Hey Shane!" Jeff said coming through the adjoining hotel room door.  
  
"Uh.oh.hey there Jeff!" Shane said hiding his letter under a stack of comic books on the desk. "What's up?"  
  
"Matt was gonna go to the gym and he said you were gonna go with. He told me to come tell you he'll meet you by the car."  
  
"Thanks bud, c ya." Shane said rushing out the door not to keep Matt waiting (which he knew would be a mistake if he did).  
  
Jeff walked over to the desk Shane was sitting at and picked up one of the comic books sitting on it. A white piece of paper caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He grabbed it and read it through, grinning widely.  
  
"It's about damn time you said something Shaney-boy." Jeff whispered. "Hmmmm..I guess it wouldn't hurt to help the process along a bit." Jeff hurried out the door. If Shane couldn't find the courage to send that letter to Mercy, Jeff sure as hell wasn't gonna let him miss out on the relationship he knew would be perfect.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Mercy heard a knock at the door of her locker room.  
  
"Ugh. Why is it whenever I need to concentrate there's always someone there to bother me." She opened the door and found no one there. "O great..what kind of sick minded freak bothers me on the most important da- ." Mercy stopped in mid-sentence as she looked down. On the ground lay a white envelope with Mercy scrawled across it in flourishing letters and a rose beside the envelope. Mercy picked up both items and retreated back into the room exceedingly confused.  
  
Mercy smiled as she read the note through. The only thing that was bad about the note was it was signed -ANONYMOUS-.  
  
"O great, another thing to add to the three million other things on my mind BESIDES my match."  
  
"Hey, Mercy!" Shane said coming into the room.  
  
"Back from the gym I see."  
  
"Yep.hey, whatcha got there?"  
  
"O, this? Seems I have a secret admirer." Shane's smile faultered.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yah.here, have a look." Shane took the note with trembling hands. As Shane read the note he almost choked in surprise. There it was.HIS letter. But.how? He hadn't signed his anonymous and he SURELY hadn't delivered it to Mercy.  
  
"Um.that's uh.that's uh...confusing."  
  
"Confusing? More like strange."  
  
"Oh, yah, that's what I meant."  
  
"Who would want to be more than friends with *ME*?" Mercy said with a laugh.  
  
"Well, you do have a lot of guy fans whom I'm sure would love to be with you."  
  
"True, but the note said the person was already my "best bud"! That's funny, my two main best buds are Amy and you." Mercy chuckled, " and I don't think it's Amy."  
  
"Uh.haha.yah." Shane said with forced laughter. "Well, I'm just gonna go check out the catering, I'll be back in a few." Shane didn't waste anytime waiting to hear Mercy's response. As soon as Shane left the room Mercy sauntered over to the table where she had put the letter. She held it up to the light and looked at the bottom of the page where the signature -Anonymous- was. Through what looked like a line of white out she saw what she had suspected.  
  
'Your Best Bud, Shaney ;)'  
  
She grinned. She'd finally figured it out. She knew what was a Shane's mind and it made her happier than she had been in a long time. She wasn't gonna let Shane off the hook though. She was gonna make him admit he liked her before she said anything. It was partially his fault for causing her distracting. She was so worried about why Shane had been acting so weird.  
  
"Oh well.I guess I'll just get him to admit it sooner than later." Mercy said already forming a plan in her mind. 


	11. The Big Match

Noon at the arena was chaos. Food was being eaten, camera crews where taping, lighting crews were lighting, and the Hardcore Champion was making her self busy preparing her friend Amy for HER match that night against Molly Holly.  
  
"Mercy, I *can* dress myself ya know." Amy said snickering.  
  
"O, shut up and let me get my mind off of my match by helping you."  
  
"I don't know Merc.maybe having your mind on the match 24/7 is good in this case.you gotta be prepared."  
  
"I am prepared."  
  
"Ya, physically.but what about mentally? Listen," Amy said sitting down next to Mercy on the locker room floor. "Phoenix is tough physically, maybe tougher then you.but one thing your guaranteed to take the advantage with is your strategizing. Matt always says how 'when she stops to strategize, no one can stop Mercy.' And he's right."  
  
"Yah.I know.but it's hard to concentrate on my match when Shane is in l-" Mercy stopped.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Uh..in.in.line..waiting for me.gotta go." Amy stared after her as she flew out the door.  
  
"If she doesn't get her head together.she's gonna loose the belt fast..and end up in worse shape than she was before."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Twenty minutes before match time  
  
Mercy adjusted her black pants and top as she stared into the full length mirror. If only she could feel as confident as she looked. She'd always been good at that.hiding behind facades. Little did everyone know ho nervous she really was. She knew she could loose the title that meant more to her than any women's title.she knew her friends were in danger of being attacked by Phoenix's gang.and she knew, she could very well end up in the hospital.again. She sighed.  
  
"Well, you brought it on your self girl.see what not backing down from challenge brings you?" Mercy said talking to her self. There was a knock at the door as Adam and Jay walked in.  
  
"Hey guys." "Hey Merc.we're all ready.I got the guys all rounded up in the hall."  
  
"Great.I'll be right out." Taking one last look in the mirror, she grabbed her elbow pads and headed out the door.  
  
"Alright guys, ya'll know what's happening tonight. This is it. Time for you ALL to prove to the fans, to Vince, and most importantly to Phoenix that you ARE ruthless aggression!" A backstage tech guy walked past and said Mercy was up in five.  
  
"Thanks." Amy walked over to Mercy.  
  
"Well, this is it Mercy girl...I know you're gonna totally kick Phoenix's ass."  
  
"Thanks Amy.you just be ready with the troops and I know I'll do fine." They smiled and hugged moments before they stood awaiting Mercy's theme music to begin. One last look behind her to make sure everyone was set and she walked down the ramp.more serious than she had ever been before.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Five minutes into the match and already Mercy was busted wide open. Phoenix had taken a kendo stick and nailed Mercy across the forehead along with numerous ( now aching) other parts of her body. On minute Mercy had had the lead and the next she was nearly knocked unconscious thanks to a blow to the back of the head by Brock Lesner. Her friends rushed down the ramp. The pack being lead my "Matt" and "Lita". Matt jumped into the ring and distracted Phoenix. Mercy took the advantage and grabbed a trash can near by and smashed it over the back of Phoenix's head.  
  
Momentarily stunned, Phoenix staggered around to find herself face to face with Mercy. Taking no time to let Phoenix get away, Mercy grabbed her and, stealing a move from Matt, she delivered the twist of fate.  
  
"1."  
  
Phoenix kicked out, barely fazed. Mercy knew this was gonna be harder then she ever thought.  
  
She motioned for Amy's help and she slid into the ring. Only to be cut off by Jamie Noble. Before she knew what was happening Amy had been sidelined by Eddie Guerrero and Mercy found herself going one on two against Phoenix and Jamie. Suddenly the lights in the arena dimmed and a green image emerged on the tron.  
  
"Stand back.there's a Hurricane coming through!"  
  
"Wha?"  
  
Jamie and Phoenix were just as shocked as Mercy.  
  
"But I thought." Mercy looked around and it was then that she noticed one person wasn't down there. "Shane!" Mercy exclaimed.  
  
Hurricane was situated on the top turn buckle when the lights turned back on, he jumped off the turnbuckle taking down Phoenix.and Mercy. The moment Shane collided with her arm, Mercy knew something was wrong. None the less, worse damage had been done to Phoenix who was now lying in the middle of the ring. Mercy stumbled over to cover her for the pin.  
  
"1.2.3!" The ref helped Mercy up and helf her arm up in victory, but Mercy viciously pulled it back down to her side.  
  
"Not that arm!" She said through clenched teeth. After celebrating in the ring, Mercy walked back with her friends. As soon as she got backstage she headed right to the trainers room. Prepared for the worse, Mercy was relieved to find she'd just dislocated her shoulder. After the trainer had set it in a sling (and gave her a few painkillers) she headed down the hall to congratulate her friends. 


	12. Celebration

Mercy was trying to have a good time.really, she was. But it wasn't her fault her arm felt like it had been hit by a truck going 70 down the freeway. Mercy and the rest of her friends had gone to a local club/restaurant to celebrate there win.  
  
"Could you please tell Mercy to pass the ketchup," Shane said to Christian.  
  
"Edge, tell Mercy to pass the ketchup to Shane."  
  
"Mercy, Shane would like the ketchup," Edge said.  
  
"Well, tell Shane that if I didn't have a dislocated shoulder I'd pass it to him." Edge turned back to Christian.  
  
"Mercy is being a bitch and can't pass the ketchup right now." Mercy kicked Edge in the shin. "Ow! That hurt!"  
  
"Think BEFORE you speak blondey." This had been going on all night. Mercy was mad at Shane, and Shane was mad at Mercy for being mat at him for the mistake he had made.  
  
"Please tell Mercy that she should remember who helped her win tonight." With a sigh Edge turned to Christian once again.  
  
"Shane takes all the credit for the win."  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"Yah, Edge. You're a bad messenger."  
  
"Am not, Christian!"  
  
"Guys! Shut the hell up!" Jericho said putting the argument to rest. All four mumbled under there breaths.  
  
"Wow, some celebration." Chris said to Amy.  
  
"Ya.I think I should talk to Mercy."  
  
"That'd be a good idea." Amy signaled for Mercy to join her in the restroom.  
  
"What's up?" Mercy asked.  
  
"I should be asking YOU that. Why are you so pissed at Shane? You know it was only an accident, and he DID help you win." Mercy sighed.  
  
"I'm not pissed at him." "Really.because you sure as hell acted like you were."  
  
"Well I'm not! I'm just.frustrated.that's all."  
  
"There's something you aren't telling me, isn't there."  
  
"No."  
  
"Mercy"  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about."  
  
"Mercy"  
  
"What?! Lay off ok!..." Mercy walked out of the restroom, past the bar, past the booths, and past her confused friends.  
  
Amy headed back to the table by herself, confused as much as the rest.  
  
"Wow that sure worked." Chris said sarcastically.  
  
"Can it Irvan!" Amy said.  
  
"O great.now she's made Amy a bitch too." Mumbled Chris. Obviously he wasn't aware of who he was seated next to.Matt glared at him while Chris laughed nervously, scooting over, giving much needed space between him and Matt.  
  
"I think I should go follow her." Shane took off out the double doors.  
  
When he got outside he was Mercy walking along the gravel path leading to a pond in the back of the building. He had to admit, even with her shoulder in a sling and her major attitude, her silhouetted against the moon was a piece of art come alive.  
  
"Enough of this mushy shit." He said to himself. He quietly walked over to where she was now sitting, propped against a large bolder.  
  
"Hey." He said softly  
  
"Hey." She said not even looking up. Shane sat next to her on the soft earth and sighed.  
  
"Look, I know I screwed up big time tonight.but I was just helping.and I'm really really sorry I hurt you."  
  
"Shane.it's alright.:  
  
"Really? Cause it didn't seam like it."  
  
"Well, it's fine."  
  
"Ok then.then what's bugging you?"  
  
"Why do you think something's bugging me?"  
  
"Because you just blew up at Edge for asking you to pass the ketchup." Mercy had to smile.  
  
"I guess the trainer forgot to inform me that the side effects of the pain killers was I'd become a major bitch." She sighed.  
  
"Oh, no, it's not the painkillers. You're always like that." Instinctively, Shane covered his head protectively. Mercy just laughed.  
  
"I deserve that." She said.  
  
"Yes.you do. You know, I really worry about you when you're like this. It's like you're a totally different person.It's like I don't know you."  
  
"Actually, I've been more of the "real me" today, than I ever have." 


	13. Strategize

"Hmm? I guess I don't understand."  
  
"No one does, not even me." Mercy stood up and started to walk along the pond edge.  
  
"What's on your mind Merc. Tell me." Mercy smiled.  
  
"You know, when I lived with my mom, she was the only one who supported my dream of becoming a wrester. She'd tell me never show your weaknesses and don't let people or problems sidetrack you from your dream. I feel like I've let her down these past few days."  
  
"I guess I don't get it." Mercy smiled softly at Shane.  
  
"It's alright Shane.you don't have to."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ LATER AT THE HOTEL  
  
Shane had headed back to his room to freshen up before he joined th rest of his friends in Mercy's room for movies and popcorn. He sighed as the water dribbled down his back. Shane had lied early. He DID get what Mercy was saying..and he knew HE was the problem.  
  
His stupid admirers' letter (that he still didn't know how she ended up with) had caused her so much stress. She must think whoever sent it to her was a complete ass. Plus, the more he got close (or tried to get close) to Mercy the more she seemed to grow distant. Mercy wasn't the only problem he had.Oh no, of course not. It was also that damn Phoenix. No one knew about that though.  
  
Phoenix had made it clear the day after Mercy's first confrontation with her, that if Shane tried to get Mercy, Phoenix would make Mercy pay. It wasn't like HE was scared of Phoenix. He was just scared of what she could do to Mercy. Phoenix was jealous. Jealous that Mercy could make Shane fall for her without her even trying. And mad. Mad that Shane never truly liked her.  
  
They'd had a thing, once, and Shane made it clear that they weren't meant to be. Phoenix just didn't want to admit it.  
  
Shane tied his hair back and gathered the movies he'd brought and headed down to Mercy's room  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What's first guys? Spiderman, X-man, Superman."  
  
"Geeze Shane, we know you like comics but dayum, don't you have any movies NOT ending with "man" ?"  
  
"Uh.Ready to Rumble?"  
  
"Sweet! One of my favorites!" Mercy said  
  
"Funny, that's the same as Shane." Jeff said slyly. "Isn't that so Shano?"  
  
"Uh.yah Jeff.right." Shane said confused. Jeff, seeing his plan had faltered yet again, mentally slapped himself.  
  
'Why won't this work!?" He thought  
  
"Hey, uh, Ames, can you help me get the sodas in from my trunk?"  
  
"Sure Jeffro." The two walked out into the hotel parking lot. "So, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"How'd u know?"  
  
"That you needed to talk with me? Jeff, there are two cases of soda here.I'm pretty sure you could've managed on your own."  
  
"Right.well, I'm sure you've seen the way Shane's been looking at Mercy. And you know that letter she got?"  
  
"Shane sent it?"  
  
"Well.uh.he WROTE it." Jeff shifted and mumbled "I sent it.."  
  
"Jeff? Amy hissed. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because I KNEW he would regret it if he didn't send it."  
  
"Well, you're right about that.Mercy's real oblivious to Shane's signals and Shane seems to be getting more frustrated each day." Amy stopped and looked at jeff out of the corner of her eyes. "What wacky plan do you have inside that head of yours oh weird one?"  
  
"Well, if it works in the movies, it'll work here too." Amy looked at him quizzically. "Well, we can try at least."  
  
"Alright Jeff, I guess I'm in. But how do we start?"  
  
"We can't talk about it now, meet me at the arena early tomorrow to discuss strategy." The two started to walk down the hotel hall again.  
  
"There's strategy involved in this? Oh boy." Stopping there discussion before they entered, Amy and Jeff opened the door to Mercy's room. The movie had already started and Jeff was disgruntled to see Mercy sitting alone on the bed and Shane sitting on the floor off to the side.  
  
Amy walked over to where Shane was and grabbed him by the arm pulling him up and forcing him to sit next to Mercy.  
  
"Ow! Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Well, you were sitting in my spot next to Matt." Jeff came and sat next to Amy on her other side and whispered  
  
"Nice strategy."  
  
"Thanks, I thought so." She whispered back. 


	14. More Strategies

Mercy woke up the next morning in the arms of non other than Shane himself. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms. Shane opened his eyes and smiled at Mercy. She smiled back and glanced around the room. Jeff was asleep in the recliner and Adam, Jay, Matt, and Lita were all on the floor resting.  
  
"Sorry I didn't go back to my room, but you were sleeping and your head was resting on my shoulder and I.I didn't want to wake you." We said softly, making sure not to wake the others.  
  
"It's alright Shane.I don't mind." She said smiling. He smiled back then all of a sudden he was leaning closer.and closer.  
  
"Uh.I should take a shower now." Shane got up and rushed into the bathroom. Mercy sighed and rolled her eyes. So did Jeff who was secretly watching from his spot on the chair. He couldn't believe the stupidity of Shane. If it wasn't for the fact that Jeff didn't want Mercy to kick his ass for finding out HE had sent the letter, he would have come out and told them everyone knew they liked each other. Oh well. Jeff quickly shut his eyes as Mercy began to spin around to face him.  
  
Mercy threw a pillow at Jeff.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head." Jeff acted startled and began to chase Mercy around the room.  
  
"Hey.what are you doing?!?" She screamed.  
  
"You woke me up.now you pay."  
  
"Huh? What's happening." Adam woke up just in time to receive a pillow in the back of the head.  
  
"Oh.sorry man. That was meant for Mercy." Jeff snickered as Mercy looked at Adam who was half asleep and whose hair was frizzled and out of place. Adam grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Jeff. "Pillow fight!!!!" He screamed and began hitting Matt and Amy who were asleep by his feet. Matt woke up and gave Jeff a death glare.  
  
"Just because you're my brother does NOT mean I won't kick your ass." Him and Amy teamed up on Jeff and soon Adam and Jay along with Mercy had the obvious advantage over Jeff.  
  
"Ok ok! Geeze.see Mercy? THIS is why I didn't want to get up."  
  
"No, you're just lazy."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"As much fun as this is to watch, we need to get going." Shane who had unoticedly stepped out of the bathroom said.  
  
"O, come on Shaney.we're just helping Jeff wake up."  
  
"And you succeeded, so now we should get going."  
  
"Geeze Shane.thanks for ruining the fun." Jeff pouted.  
  
"Yah yah, let's go."  
  
AT THE GYM  
  
"Ok, I know I said we could talk strategy at the arena, but it can't wait"  
  
"Right, Jeff. Shane and Mercy are growing distant with each second."  
  
"I think I've got a plan that might actually work."  
  
"Let's hear it."  
  
"Well, it probably involves me getting my ass kicked."  
  
"Hey! That's a plus!"  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Aren't I?"  
  
"Anyways.as I was saying.what I'll do is admit to sending that letter to Mercy."  
  
"What?! Are you crazy? Mercy will KILL you."  
  
"Well, actually, I was gonna admit it to Shane not Mercy. You see, what we'll do will be a big surprise next week on RAW. I've talked to Vince and he said that I convince Shane to do what I have in mind he'll make it into a story line."  
  
"Well, what's this thing you want him to do?" Jeff grinned at her.  
  
"Trust me.it's great."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What do those two have so much to talk about lately?" Mercy said to Adam who was doing crunches next to her.  
  
"Uh...no clue Merc." Mercy stopped her set and gave Adam a quizzical look.  
  
"Really now?" Adam, along with Jay, who knows of Jeff's plan, had been assigned to keep Mercy occupied while Jeff and Amy talked. Adam continued his crunches, trying not to let on to what he knew. "Adam.spill it."  
  
"Spill what?" He asked. At that time Jay walked over to where they were seated.  
  
"Hey, Jay.maybe YOU can tell me what's up with Amy and Jeff."  
  
"Up? Something's up? I don't think anything's up..at the moment." Mercy rolled her eyes.  
  
"You guys are impossible. Listen, I'm gonna go clean up. Tell Amy to stop by to chat when she's done."  
  
"No prob Merc." Jay said.  
  
"So.you think she suspected anything?" Jay asked when Mercy was gone.  
  
"Jay.have I ever told you that we SUCK at acting." Amy and Jeff came up to the two, finished with there strategizing.  
  
"Hey Ames, Mercy said to stop by to chat with her. She went to clean up."  
  
"Thanks Jay.do you think she suspects anything?" Jay and Adam looked at each other.  
  
"Ames, have Adam and I ever said how bad of actors we are?" 


	15. A HurriEnding

**ATTENTION: I have finally posted again and this will be the final chapter in this story. PLEASE review. I would LOVE to know what everyone thought of the whole thing. Thanks and hope you enjoy the last chapter of "When Hurri- Dreams come true"**  
  
  
  
Here she was. One year later. Back where she started. Mercy sighed and pushed open the back doors of the Bradley Center. Walking down the hall Mercy waved at a few of the lighting crew members. She saw Shane, Taker, and Test who smiled at her. She smiled back at them and walked that way.  
  
"Hey Merc.back in the old hometown, eh?" She sighed again.  
  
"Yah." She looked around and spotted the room where she'd became friends with the all...the room where she first met Shane. " as corny as it sounds.there are so many memories here."  
  
"Sure are." Shane said smiling. Mercy smiled back.  
  
"Listen.I gotta go get my gear in the car.I'll be back." Shane said walking away.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
"Geeze.how far away did her park?" Test said.  
  
"I don't know.but I do know he should be back by now." Taker said.  
  
"I'll be right back guys. I'm gonna go check on him." Mercy hugged her coat to her as she walked out into the frigid parking structure. She stopped after a few feet and looked around her. She saw Shane's rental car but Shane was no where around.  
  
"GOTCHA!" She heard behind her. But as fast as she was she wasn't fast enough. A soaking wet snowball slammed into the back of her head. The melting snow dripped down the back of her coat soaking her back. "Hahaha.the look on you face is PRICELESS!" Shane said bending over with laughter. Mercy quickly bent over and gathered some snow in her palms and threw it at Shane. He shrieked and now it was Mercy's turn to laugh.  
  
"Ha! I still have one on ya Shaney boy!" Shane looked at her with a fake stare of hatred. He ran over to her and picked her up. "Oh no, not again." She sighed. Nearing the door he gently set her down. An awkward silence passed between them as they stared at each other. Mercy looked away and began to blush. "Listen.Shane, I'm." She was cut short by Shane who gently kissed her on the lips. "Mercy, I think I like you." She smiled.  
  
"Well, Shane, I'd thought you'd never tell me."  
  
"Wait.what?"  
  
"Let's just say that some people have to be careful about covering up their mistakes."  
  
"I'm still confused.."  
  
"The white out on the letter Shane."  
  
"Letter?"  
  
"Um.Shane? Got knocked around by too many Hurri-chair shots did we?"  
  
"No, seriously, what let.." He stopped eyes wide in a sudden realization. "JEFF!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
" OK OK OK!" I did it! I'm sorry! Please.don't!" Shane sighed giving Jeff back his bowl of skittles that he'd threatened to throw out if he didn't get an answer right away.  
  
"What would posses you to do such a thing?"  
  
"Well, hey! Why are you mad? You got the chick, didn't you?"  
  
"Ya, and made a fool of my self in the process."  
  
"Well, alls well that ends well.:  
  
"Yah.it ends well.for me that is." Shane turned and walked out of the room. Jeff looked after him confused. He got up to go get and explanation and as he reached the door he was bombarded by Shane, Mercy, Adam, Jay, Taker, Amy, Matt, Chris, and Andrew who all had squirt guns filled with ice cold water. Laughing, they began a water fight just like the good ole days.  
  
Once everyone was exhausted and soaked they all sat together in the also drenched locker room just enjoying time together. Mercy thought of how lucky she was to make it to this business and how, even though no one thought she could make it, she'd proved them completely wrong. She had made it, and boy was she glad.  
  
*AWWW...sappy ending. Well, what did ya think of it all??? PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS FOR READING!* 


End file.
